On ships, in particular, naval ships, it is the practice to suspend light fixtures, pipes, ducts and other objects from a deck above. The fixtures or other objects must be supported at different distances from the deck above because of varying spacing and different height requirements. Making such installations conventionally is a slow and expensive operation. Typically, a tubular vertical support is welded at its upper end to the deck and extends downwardly to the fixture. A brace extends outwardly from the vertical support at an angle, being welded to the vertical support at one end and to the deck at the other. These welding operations require heavy, bulky welding equipment which must be moved throughout the ship under construction to accomplish the necessary welds at the different locations where supports are needed. This disrupts other construction operations on the ship, requires insulation blankets for the cables, and generally is a very awkward and slow operation. The brace generally is a tubular member which is scarfed at its ends so that it will be flush with the vertical support at one end and with the deck at the other. The cutting of the brace is accomplished generally off the ship, with the brace then being brought to the location of the support for attachment. It is not always possible to estimate the precise angle necessary for the ends of the brace to enable it to be connected both to the vertical support and to the deck at an available location. The length of the brace may not be correct. Often costly rework is necessary.
Hence, there has been a need for an improved arrangement for suspending light fixtures or the like to reduce the cost, complexity and time of assembly for ship construction.